


Midnight Glass

by hulafreaky



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney RPF, Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Harmontown, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, Disney Princess, F/M, Hurt, Midnight, las vegas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy loved this man for the longest time. But one night of hurt changed everything. Will the wedding heels that look like glass break and hurt her chance at love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Glass

"Are you sure you’re okay?"   

"Erin, I’m fine. This is Dan’s birthday party. He’s my friend and I want to be here to celebrate with him."   

"But," Erin subtly gestured to Jeff. “Are you okay with him being here?"   

"Yes, Erin. He has to be here. He’s Dan’s best friend. And it’s been a year. He probably doesn’t even remember our relationship."   

"Of course he does! You guys dated for 5 years! He proposed to you! You can’t really forget a girl you almost married."   

"I’m fine. Just go be with Dan. I’ll be over here playing roulette."   

Erin had planned a surprise party for Dan in Vegas. When he came in he was really surprised. His girlfriend went all out, renting out a large room of the casino, inviting all his friends and family. Including Jeff. Cindy was fine with it though. She knew Jeff would be there. She was surprised to not see his girlfriend with him though. She would have brought a date if she had one. She’s been single for a while, only having little flings with guys here and there. She didn’t mind being single. She understood why Jeff liked it so much; it’s a fun lifestyle.   

"Cindy! Come over here!" Erin called her over to the dance floor.   

She ran over and danced with Erin, Dan and some other friends she hadn’t seen in a while. Cindy laughed while she watched Dan dance, or at least try to. She started to wonder where Jeff’s girlfriend was. Cindy assumed Erin invited her as well because she knew that she has been getting close to Erin which bothered Cindy a bit because Erin was her friend. This girl already had Jeff, what more of Cindy’s did she want to take?   

The reason Cindy broke up with Jeff was because he was distant. He left for his tour for 3 weeks. He didn’t call every night after the first week which was unusual. She figured he was just hanging with the guys, but when he forgot about their 5th anniversary which was day he came back, Cindy felt hurt. She tried to remind him with little hints and asked him if he knew what the date was. She would have been somewhat okay with it but he said something that really hit hard. “I only remember things that are important to me." Cindy nearly burst into tears but kept herself composed as she delivered her reasons for breaking up with him. He swore loudly when he realized it was their 5th anniversary and apologized over and over but she told him that it wasn’t that he forgot, it was why he forgot and what his reasons were. Cindy later found out from Erin that he met his new girlfriend during that tour, which only made her more disappointed than angry. But, she cooled down after a couple months.   

"Hey, Cindy." She heard Jeff say into her ear from behind.   

She turned around a put on a friendly smile. “Hi, stranger."   

"How have you been? I haven’t seen you since—" He paused trying to think.    

"We broke up." She finished his sentence and put on a fake smile.    

"Cindy.. I am really sorry about that, how I was—"    

"A douche? An ass? Yeah. I know you’re sorry. You said it a million times."    

"Will you ever forgive me?" He reached for her hand.    

"I’m not upset at the fact you forgot our anniversary, or even the fact that you met your new girlfriend while on the tour that distanced us. I’m upset because you weren’t honest with me. Even after we broke up. You know I hate people who lie. It’s like I’m not worthy of the truth. It hurts to know that you met someone else while we were engaged. But it hurts even more to find out that you couldn’t tell me you found someone that interests you more than me."    

"Cindy, I—"    

"No, Jeff." She looked down at my watch trying to hide her teary eyes. “It’s midnight. I have to go."    

She ran towards the exit of casino with tears running down her face. The same kind of tears that ran down her face when she called off the wedding. It was hard for her to run fast since she was wearing heels. The very heels that she bought for the wedding. They were pretty. So shiny, it was as if they were made of glass.    "Cindy!" Jeff called.    

Cindy turned around quickly to see his sad face chasing after her in his sleek, grey suit. As she turned towards the exit, one of her glassy shoes came off. She didn’t want to stop to get it and risk him catching up to her. She just could let him see her like this again. It’s just too much to bear.   

So, she just left it. As she came around the corner of the casino, when Jeff wasn’t in sight, she took off the other shoe so she run comfortably to her orange VW bug.   

Jeff picked up the shoe. He whispered to the shoe like it was Cindy."I broke up with her.. Because I love you."


End file.
